ShanksXMakino Drabbles
by SwordFire19
Summary: These are just some drabbles that I did for my Shanks blog and for my friend who runs a Makino Blog :D Some of them are romance and some are just brotp things and funny things. I'm sure you'll find at least one you enjoy . please send some reviews if you like it or whatever! It's nice to hear that people enjoy my writing and this pairing! They mean a lot to me :)
1. MakinoXShanks: Laugh Drabble

***ahhhh sorry uvu it totally sucks hahhahahaaa I was half asleep writing it!***

The day started out awful and went from bad to worse…Makino was being run ragged thanks to all the new customers that came in from a passing ship. That wasn't the problem though. The money that came with the customers was great! But their attitudes were not very appreciated.

Again, she was left alone to run the bar that night… She didn't have much help since they didn't get very much business in the first place. Every once in a blue moon they would geta large flow like this…and Makino had no time to leave and ask for help. ||She ignored tehe snide remarks of the pushy, lazy, dirty, rude men and kept up her smile. She always smiled even when she wanted to just sit down and cry. |The funny thing was these men weren't pirates. They were sailors hired by merchants to sail their ships. The pirates she knew had ten times the manners this lot had. Oh how she missed them…

"Ello Love…"

It was almost as if she could still hear her captain Shanks soothing accented voice.

"Love?"

Funny…She could really hear it… Turning back to the bar with a freshly polished glass in hand she gasped and almost dropped it. "Captain Shanks!" She sounded a little too delighted which brought that ever-so-charming smile to the redheads lips. It sent Makino's heart fluttering and the blood rushed to her cheeks.

There he was…leaning against her bar casually. "Indeed it is Love. The one and only. Been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes it has." She nodded and glanced around. The rest of his crew began piling in and she waved to them. The other sailors grumbled about 'trouble being afoot' and got up to leave but not before dropping some change onto the table. Makino excused herself and went to pick up the money.

She gave a sigh…as she expected. They left no tips for her. Shaking her head she pushed the thoughts away and smiled to stay positive. Shanks was here! But she was so drained how could she stay chipper for the rest of the night…

She served Shanks and his crew with that smile plastered to her face. It wasn't that she was not happy to see them… she was ecstatic! But after the long day she had she wished to just sleep…

Makino chatted on and off with Shanks and some of the others but now she was staring off into nothing polishing another glass. Her eyes glazed over a bit. She was finally taking a bit of a break..or what she called a break. Since Shanks ordered a few kegs she just set it up on the bar so they could fill their own drinks which wasn't exactly allowed but they were the only ones in the bar and it was late.

"Love…? Are you alright? You look like you've had a pretty rough night. Don't lie to me now… I'll know if you are." Shanks gave her a playful smile.

"You caught me Captain. Can't hide anything from you." She gave a tired laugh. "It has been a rough night."

"Well then! I know just what to cheer you up with! A story!" He patted the seat next to him. "Come on…I know you've finished your night work hours ago…take a seat and relax."

She hesitated for only a moment before her shoulders slumped slightly and she gave a relaxed sigh sliding into the seat. It felt amazing to be off her feet. "Atta girl. Ok so…our last voyage started out smoothly…BUT!"

Makino listened to his tale as he told it in a very theatrical way throwing his hands out to the side in exaggeration and used them to help describe events like how huge the waves got or how he fought off a dozen enemy pirates at once. Makino was getting into the story as much as he was. Her eyes were wide in wonder just imagining it.

"…Then! I was backed into a corner! My sword long gone! But I never gave up! I only had a second to spare a thought… Spotting the old wooden chandelier above I lept onto a table, flew through the air to the rope holding the chandelier up and-"

"AND caught the chandelier rope crashing it down onto the enemies but also caught his pants as it fell ripping them completely off. So there our brave Captain was…hanging there showing the world his goods." Benn came out of nowhere finishing up the epic tale. "And he was stuck like that for a while too. True story." He grabbed Shanks half empty glass and finished it off.

"OI!" Shanks turned a little red but tried to play it off. "She didn't have to know that part…" He glanced to Makino who was covering her mouth with one hand squeezing her eyes shut. "Now look what you did Benny! You broke her!"

She couldn't hold it in any longer…" AHAHAHAHA!" She laughed and laughed hard, unable to stop it.

"Alright alright…laugh at my expense!" Shanks smiled. To be honest…he didn't mind one bit….

"F-Forgive me Captain Shanks! HAHAHAHA!"

"Ah…it's fine Love. Laugh it up." He didn't mind it one bit because when she truly laughed like this…it was the most beautiful sound in the world to him.


	2. AU MakinoXShanks One Jump Ahead

**AU Makino and Shanks :D**

Makino didn't know how it all started…or why, but in the end she was the one holding the gun.

It all started when that redhead walked in with that charming smile of his. BOOM… instantly she was in love. His eyes blue eyes sweeped the place and landed right on her. His smile widened even more then he walked over and sat at the bar before her. With a wink he ordered a drink making her heart explode in her chest.

His voice… he wasn't from around here was he? She quickly nodded and ran off to get his request. She overheard another man at the other end of the bar speaking to his companion.

"Ain't 'at red'air Shanks?" Wha's 'e doin'in'eese parts? Do'e not know 'ese 'ere are ol Bandits parts?"

"Clearly not…we should go. I smell trouble, Bandit doesn't look too pleased." Both the men glaned back before they got up and left. Makino quickly grew concerned. She returned with his drink and sat it before him then stood there. He gave her a curious look.

"Something wrong Love?" He followed her gaze to the ugly brute at the corner table giving him a nasty stare.

"Sir…you're not safe here…" She said quietly. Before he could reply Bandit was up making his way over. Shanks quickly downed his drink. The rest was a blur.

She remembered Shanks talking to Bandit as if he was a friend and kept avoiding any conflict, he was a smooth talker, but bandit was drunk and looking for a fight. He took Shanks glass and smashed it against the red-heads head.

Shanks barely flinched even though he was bleeding, then Bandit threw out more threats and pulled out a knife.

Makino took a step back and gasped covering her mouth. This was getting serious. Her shaky hands fumbled around under the bar and found the gun her grandfather left her just for moments like this. She has never had to use the gun before and she wasn't even sure she knew how to shoot it!

"Leave him be!" She held the gun up with her trembling hands as steady as she could and pointed it straight at him.

"Love! Love…it's ok-" Shanks stared at her wide-eyed, but still amused, and was cut off by Bandit.

"You little bitch…You threaten me?" He waved his knife around and took a step closer. "You don't have the gu-"

*BAM*

Makino's finger slipped pulling the trigger and hitting Bandit in the shoulder. She shrieked and apologized, "S-Sorry! Oh my god…are you ok?"

"YOU FUCKING SHOT ME!" Everyone was taken by surprise. "You'll regret that you whore!" Bandit made a move and Makino's trembling fingers tightened on the trigger and shot again. This bullet grazed against Bandit's cheek and hit the wall behind him. Shanks was ducked in front of the bar smiling like a fool. "BLAST IT BITCH STOP! You're goin to kill someone!"

"Th-that's the idea! N-Now get out of my bar!" She barely squeaked out. Bandit and the men with him made no move. She adjusted her grip on the gun and everyone flinched taking several steps back. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Boss! The police!" One of the men said from across the bar. He was peeking out of a window.

"I'll be back for you bar whore…" his eyes turned to Shanks. "And you too!" Shanks glared back.

Bandit took a step back over to his table then picked up the bottles of alcohol they were drinking and tossed them around spattering the alcohol everywhere. He lit a match and dropped it then fled out the door with the others.

"No! My bar!" Makino dropped the gun on the counter and ran around to stop the flames. Shanks quickly joined her to help but the fire caught the curtains and began spreading too fast.

"Love, It's too late.. Come with me! It's not safe here!"

He was right. There was no hope for the bar now and the cops couldn't protect her from Bandit. She didn't know why but…she trusted him. Nodding he reached over and took her hand leading her through the smoke nad out into the night. He opened the door to his Lincoln Coupe and helped her in before hopping into the drivers seat before pulling away just as the cops arrived.

"PULL OVER THE VEHICLE!" They demanded.

"Love…you might want to buckle up…it's gonna get a little crazy from here on out." He smirked pulling a gun from between the seats before he sped off.


	3. 1Oral: Your character will perform-r18

**18+ ^^^Obvious hahaha~**  
**Forgive my crappy writing. I try to keep it as short as I can since it's supposed to be drabbles XD;;; **))**

"Hng…A-ah…L-Love…Love." Shanks gripped the sheets of the bed he was lying on. His face was a darker red than the usual. Half from inhuman amounts of alcohol, half from what was happening to him now. "You don't have to do this…if you don't want…to." He tried not to let that sound as forced as he said it because he really did not want her to stop.

"H…Hn?" The covers below him shifted and Makino's head popped out from under them resting on Shanks stomach. "No…No I-I want to." Her face was slightly scarlet.

"Earlier that night they were just hanging out and he convinced her to have a drink with him. They talked and talked…then he walked her home. Before he left he leaned in for a kiss…and somehow…they ended up here.

She changed her mind about going all the way at the last second but she was determined to help him with his current predicament that she put him in… She had left him all hot and bothered desperate for release but he wouldn't continue unless she was willing. Out of nowhere she kissed him and her lips trailed lower and lower…but she kept hesitating causing him further anguish and desperation.

Now she was there wearing nothing but a thin slip resting on him building up her courage again. Damn it all she was so beautiful…it was such torture.

Finally, she moved back down pressing kisses against his skin setting his lower half on fire with pleasure and excitement. The blanket wasn't pulled over her this time so he could see her clearly staring at his erection with curiosity…her fingers brushed along it and her lips…oh god just watching her like this was enough to get him off…

Her lips lowered over the tip and he could feel her quick hot breath against it. He gave a low moan and could feel the precum slowly slipping out. He was afraid she would stop if she tasted it but she didn't. Her tongue flattened against the head and his member twitched excitedly.

"O-oh god…Makino…please…" He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them she was looking up at him with a curious and mischevious look in her eyes. Where did that come from? Was his begging and moaning letting her know she was doing something right and giving her the confidence?

She lowered her lips further down his shaft. She didn't take him in too far in… he whined shamelessly as she began slowly bobbing her head up and down. If he was going to be able to finish he would have to give her a little coaching, "F-faster…oh…o-ohh…yes. Yesss…like that…A-aaah…." He watched her with hooded lust filled eyes and felt her tight ring of lips on him driving him further into insanity and bliss. He didn't stop any moans from passing his lips. He wanted to let her know she was doing good.

She took him in further and he forced himself not to buck into her by digging his fingers into the bed sheets. Focusing on the immense pleasure he felt the warm feeling build up below. "N…N…Makino… I'm… Oh-oh…I'm about to…" He couldn't stop her and she wouldn't relent. Taking him in deeper again he came against the back of her throat. She sputtered at first but quickly took everything he gave.

His back arched slightly off the bed and he let out a sweet low moan. He soon relaxed and gasped for air looking up at her sliding her lips off him. Her face was redder than before and he was about to apologize but-

"Was that good?" She quickly asked her wide eyes looking up to him slightly embarrassed.

He stared at her gorgeous face…her glistening swollen lips still wet with her saliva when she licked them clean. If he wasn't careful he could get hard again and…ooooh…

She waited for his answer.

He took her by surprise when he laughed out loud and sat up pulling her into his strong arms kissing her passionately. "Love…That…was the best I have ever had."

She blushed darker if that was even possible. "Heh…It was very…interesting…seeing you beg." She laughed softly.

He pouted and pulled the blankets over them. "Tell anyone and I'll deny it."

She gasped. "I-I wouldn't tell anyone!"

He laughed again.

"It's ok Love…Neither will I. Now lets get some sleep…" He held her close against his body and she curled against him slowly drifting off to sleep. He stayed awake a while longer watching her sleep so soundly. He brushed her bangs from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I love you…Makino…Good Night."


End file.
